Conventional computing systems may include a discrete graphics processing unit (dGPU) or an integral graphics processing unit (iGPU). The discrete GPU and integral GPU are heterogeneous because of their different designs. The integrated GPU generally has relatively poor processing performance compared to the discrete GPU. However, the integrated GPU generally consumes less power compared to the discrete GPU. A heterogeneous graphics processing computing system attempts to utilize the discrete and integral computing devices to improve overall performance.
In the conventional art, the operating system handles all input/output request packets (IRP) for graphics devices. Accordingly, in a graphics co-processing computing system, handling of IRPs is limited by any restrictions imposed, intentionally or unintentionally, by the operating system. Such restrictions may limit the overall performance. Therefore, there is a need to enable IRP handling techniques that are not limited by the operating system.